Current connectors may not be able to handle required pressure ratings, e.g the pressure ratings may be low compared to certain requirements. Further, current slip and cam actuation design may allow high external loads to change the preload, e.g. increase those loads. Because of the high pressure and related pressure end loads producing tension in the connector, the preload for such connectors has to be carefully controlled as the slips will be set on the tubular close to the maximum allowable stress.